Operation Tifa
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Liburan musim panas sudah tiba! Liburan ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan Mammy dan Pappy. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah kapal pesiar mewah! Sayangnya… mereka tidak mengajakku! Liburan di rumah sama dengan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku! Ditambah aku harus tinggal bersama adikku yang aneh dan seseorang bernama Tifa. Family fic! AU!


AN: Saya tiba-tiba kepikiran fanfic seperti ini waktu lg belajar buat ujian. LOL.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Only the plot :P

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Tifa<strong>

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Liburan musim panas sudah tiba! Liburan ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan Mammy dan Pappy. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah kapal pesiar mewah! Sayangnya… mereka tidak mengajakku! Liburan di rumah sama dengan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku. Ditambah aku harus tinggal bersama adikku yang aneh dan seseorang bernama Tifa.  
>Family fic! AU! CloudxAeris, Sora, Roxas, and Tifa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN 0<strong>

* * *

><p>Liburan musim panas.<p>

Ah, betapa indahnya menghirup aroma laut, mendengarkan nyanyian burung-burung camar di antara debur ombak yang menyentuh dasar kapal, ditambah dengan es lemon segar di dalam gelas _high ball_ yang cantik. Aku tidak mengenakan atasan, membiarkan sinar matahari menggelapkan kulitku yang berlapis losion anti ultra violet dengan wangi bunga matahari. Inilah hidup, inilah yang kusebut sebagai liburan musim panas di atas kapal pesiar.

"Sora! Sora!"

Lalu angan-angan liburan itu hancur ludes karena panggilan itu. Semuanya kembali ke semula—halaman belakang rumah yang hijau pekat dan penuh rumpun bunga, pepohonan yang membentuk kubangan bayangan di rerumputan, serta kenyataan bahwa aku sedang berbaring di kursi panjang dan memandang matahari siang yang terik seperti orang sinting.

Aku mendecak kesal. "Dia lagi…."

Pintu dibanting terbuka dari sisi berlawanan. Anak menyebalkan itu berlari mendekatiku. Ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Lihat ini!"

Aku menghadapnya. Anak itu memasang ekspresi kaku di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang pirang seperti warna rambut Pappy mencuat ke satu sisi dengan patuh. Matanya biru, tapi redup seolah dia sangat mengantuk. Namanya Roxas. Dia adikku, masih berusia empat belas tahun, duduk di kelas tiga SMP, dan… aneh. Percayalah.

"Coba kutebak," kataku, "es krim lagi?"

Anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Semangkuk es krim biru dan putih yang dibentuk mirip kepala Donald Bebek plus topi biru khasnya. Mulut bebek itu dibuat dari sesuatu yang kupikir adalah irisan jeruk.

"Astaga, Roxas!" kataku tak percaya. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti makan es krim sekarang juga, kau akan jadi gendut dan ompong! Percaya padaku!"

"Donald Bebek tidak bikin aku gendut dan ompong!" bantahnya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap kaku. Inilah keanehan adikku. Dia tidak bisa berekspresi. Yang kumaksud dengan berekspresi adalah marah, sedih, kecewa, dan sejenisnya. Maka dari itu dia ditendang keluar dari klub teater saat kelas satu SMP. Tapi dia tidak menangis atau apa, walaupun dia ingin sekali bergabung dengan klub itu. Dia cuma diam dan bengong.

Satu lagi, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tidak. Seorang. Pun. Percayalah!

Lalu sesuatu menyentak pikiranku. Es krim itu. Biasanya Roxas selalu mengembat es krim batangan yang rasanya seperti campuran air laut dan gula dan pasir dan mungkin udang juga—karena aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Dia menyebutnya _Sea-salt ice cream_—es krim rasa garam laut. Sebelum Mammy dan Pappy liburan ke kapal pesiar berdua untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, mereka meninggalkan sekulkas penuh es krim rasa mengerikan itu untuk Roxas—tebak apa yang mereka tinggalkan untukku; selemari pasta gigi dan sikat gigi karena menurut mereka aku tidak pernah menggosok gigi. Dan aku ingat, es krim yang orangtua kami tinggalkan semuanya berbentuk batangan.

"Bukankah Mammy dan Pappy sudah menyediakan banyak es krim untukmu? Kenapa harus beli lagi?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mata.

Roxas menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya membuatnya tampak seperti patung bernyawa. "Bibi Tifa yang membuatnya. Dia pintar sekali membuat es krim dari es krim dan es krim, lalu jadi es krim."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" dengusku. "Kau aneh sekali. Aku nyaris tidak percaya kita punya hubungan darah…. Tunggu. Bibi Tifa, katamu?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku melompat bangkit dari kursi panjang. "Memangnya Tifa ada di sini?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, kemudian menggunakan jarinya untuk mencolek es krim. "Dia di dapur."

"Kapan dia ke sini?" tanyaku tak sabaran. Aku yakin aku kelihatan seperti pelaut kebakaran jenggot dan siap melompat ke laut.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!"

"Karena kau terus berbaring di kursi itu, memandang langit, lalu bergumam soal liburan musim panas di rumah bersama orang aneh bernama Roxas yang tidak bisa ketawa walaupun digelitik hingga nyaris mati," jelas adikku, memakan es krimnya dengan bantuan jemari. "Kau juga tidak mau mendengarku. Katamu orang aneh bernama Roxas itu suka sekali bicara dan tidak pernah diam. Lalu aku pergi. Lalu aku ingat namaku Roxas, jadi orang aneh itu adalah aku…."

Sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak lagi, aku bergegas mengenakan kaus lebarku, dan berlari masuk ke bangunan rumah.

Biar kuberitahu sedikit silsilah keluargaku ini. Nenek Elmyra—nenek dari pihak Mammy—pernah bercerita padaku, dulu Mammy punya sahabat bernama Tifa. Cewek cantik dan ramah. Banyak cowok tergila-gila padanya, termasuk Pappy. Sebelum akhirnya Pappy menikah dengan Mammy, dia pacaran dengan cewek cantik bernama Tifa ini. Kisah cinta mereka seperti film-film Hollywood atau Bollywood. Bersamaan ke kampus, gandengan tangan, dan saling mengaku cinta di bawah sinar rembulan.

Nenek dari pihak Pappy bercerita padaku, Pappy sebenarnya menyukai cewek yang lebih tua darinya. Mammy lebih tua setahun dari Pappy, dan Pappy juga menyukainya. Jadi hati Pappy terbelah dua. Separuh ada di Tifa, separuhnya lagi ada di Mammy. Kupikir Pappy itu _playboy_. Aku tidak mau dia mewariskan sifat _playboy_-nya itu padaku!

Entah bagaimana akhirnya, Pappy malah berakhir dengan Mammy.

Soal Tifa ini… aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Kurasa waktu itu aku masih lima atau enam tahun. Seingatku dia cantik. Cantik sekali, dan Mammy bilang Tifa dulu pernah memenangkan kontes kecantikan di kampus mereka. Ingatanku tentangnya sekarang sudah samar-samar, sebenarnya.

Dapur kami mirip semacam tempat sakral. Semuanya serba merah jambu. Mulai dari keramik lantai, dinding, bahkan konter-konter. Mammy suka sekali dengan warna itu. Dia juga selalu mengenakan pakaian sewarna itu ke mana pun dia pergi.

Di dapur merah jambu itu, di belakang kompor besar berwarna merah jambu, aku melihat seorang wanita memunggungiku. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan panjang sampai ke pinggulnya. Tubuhnya ramping, pinggangnya sempit sekali. Dia sedang memasak sesuatu, kurasa.

"Tifa?"

Dia berbalik. Wajahnya tirus dengan rahang lembut dan pipi kemerahan. Matanya besar, bijihnya cokelat kopi dan berkilau-kilau. Poninya menggelantung di atas kelopak mata kirinya. Cantik sekali dan tampak seperti mahasiswi dua puluh tahunan.

Dia tersenyum. Aku bisa meleleh di tempat kalau saat itu aku tidak sedang kebingungan. "Oh, hai!" Namun kemudian senyumnya dipudarkan oleh kerutan di wajahnya. "Kau… umm…."

"Sora," kataku. "Aku Sora."

"Sora!" dia berseru. "Aku ingat sekarang. Sora dan Roxas. Anak-anak manis yang dulu suka menangis!"

Aku seperti baru saja ditampar. "Oh? Yah, jadi… kau memang Tifa?"

Dia mendekatiku. "Tentu saja, Sayang. Tifa, sahabat ayah dan ibumu. Sepuluh tahun lalu kau masih sekecil ini." Dia menunjuk lututnya dan terkikik.

Aku melirik-lirik sekitar. "Umm, lalu kenapa kau di sini?" Ada suara langkah kaki, kemudian Roxas muncul di sampingku. Anak itu menjilati jemarinya yang belepotan lelehan es krim. "Maksudku, orangtua kami sedang liburan. Begini… kalau mau bertamu…."

"Oh, aku tidak sedang bertamu, Sora sayang," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum. Dia cantik sekali saat tersenyum. "Aku akan tinggal di sini selama orangtua kalian liburan di kapal pesiar!"

Rahangku serasa lepas, sesuatu menyambar puncak kepalaku hingga kulitku mengejang. Mengapa pula Mammy dan Pappy meminta Tifa menginap di rumah? Bukankah mereka sendiri yang bilang bahwa kami—aku dan Roxas—sudah cukup gede untuk menjaga diri kami sendiri? Oh, tunggu….

Kalau Tifa itu dulu mantan pacar Pappy, bisa jadi… bisa jadi dia….

ASTAGA!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Yah, segitu dulu.<p>

Apakah akan saya lanjutkan? Mari kita lihat setelah yang satu ini! *iklan dulu*

Bye~


End file.
